


The Time Has Come

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: The Lion and The Scholar [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fili Freaks Out, Labour, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the imagine on imaginexhobbit. Imagine Fíli freaking out while you go into labour with his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 02/26: I edited the OC's name. Used the wrong one....*shakes head* It is suppose to be Neasa

I felt so bloated. I missed my feet. I missed being able to lie on my belly and walk normally. My hand rubbed my swollen belly, a smile growing on my lips. It was all worth it though. Soon I’d hold my child in my arms; a gift from Mahal.

          Fíli tried to act calm, but I knew him too well. He was nervous and excited at the same time. He had become a bit of a worried mother hen though. I had teased him that he had spent too much time with Dori. Oh, he had ‘punished’ me for that comment. The memories still made me sigh in pleasure. His hands were magic and all mine.

          I opened my eyes when I felt a warm hand rest on my belly, and someone sat down beside me. Fíli stroke my belly, an adoring look in his eyes. I placed my hand over his and our gazes met. The look in his eyes became more intense, his other hand going to my cheek.

          “How are you, amrâlimê?” His eyes sparked when he felt our child press against his hand.

          “I’m well. Missing my feet though.” His laugh warmed my body. I winced suddenly, and he immediately stopped laughing – looking concerned at me. “I’m fine,” I reassured him as I sat up. “You mind helping me up? I need to walk.” He didn’t argue and helped me onto my feet.

          I hissed low as I supported my belly, everything was aching. I had been feeling odd the last day or so. Light cramps and my breasts were feeling so tender. Walking eased it before, so I hoped it would help again. I waddled slowly, Fíli at my side with his arm around my waist.

          “Do I need to call for Oín?” I made a dismissive gesture with my hand as we walked around the room.

          “There is no need. Walking helps.” I kissed his cheek as he stared so worriedly at me. It was adorable how he worried and took care of me. He would be a wonderful father.

          He was different from his uncle – at least that is what his aunt the Queen had told me. Thorin had almost smothered her with his worries and had made her stay in bed a lot. She had gone a bit bonkers because of that.

          Fíli worried too, but he didn’t stop me from working and going to meeting. Maybe it was, because I was a dwarrowdam and the Queen a human Woman. She was physically more fragile compared to dwarrowdams. Nevertheless, I was happy that Fíli…

          I gasped as a sudden rush of wetness ran down my legs, and I saw my skirts darker. “Oh!”

          “Neasa? Neasa! Everything alright?” Fíli sounded panicky as I felt him tense beside me. I felt oddly calm.

          “Fíli, love, take a deep breath.” I kept my voice warm and soothing. He looked so panicky and lost. I held his hands as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

          “Now, I want you to get Oín and the midwife. The baby is coming.” I had never seen such sheer terror on Fíli’s face before.

          He has fought orcs, goblins, and survived the Battle of the Five Armies. He has looked death in the eye. Even so, the prospect of me going into labour filled him with dread and terror.

          “Fíli, breath.” The poor man. He looked so pale. I grimaced as pain clenched my muscles, making me groan out low. It seemed to pull him out whatever trance and shock he was in as he gathered me up in his arms. He moved us into the bedroom, laying me down onto the bed. I whimpered lightly as it _hurt_.

          “Ssh, amrâlimê. You’ll be okay,” he tried to reassure me as there was a slight tremor in his hand. I tried to smile at him, kissing the palm of his hand as we looked at each other.

           “I’ll go get them now.” He dashed off, and I lay back in bed – squeezing my eyes shut. I tried to control my breathing as shots of pain coursed through me.

          “By Mahal!” I cry out in pain. Lady Dis, the Queen, and my honourable mother had told me about the birthing pains. But, their tales hadn’t been able to fully prepare me for the pain that I started to feel right now.

          “The Maker be damned!” I let out a scream as I curled into myself, my hands clenching the sheets. Breath. I needed to breathe through the pain. I could do this. Oh Mahal! It _hurts_.

          “Breath, my love.” I blinked started as Fíli’s arms came around me and helped me to lay back on my back. That was quickly. “You’ll get through this. I’m here to help you. It’ll be alright.” Fíli stroked my hair back as I saw Oín and the midwife.

          “You’re ready, lassie?” he asked me kindly as he prepared a bowl of hot water.

          “Yes, I’m ready.” Time to bring my baby into the world.


End file.
